


On the Matter of Budgeting

by Run_of_the_mill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble, Tom is a nice boyfriend, all about shoes, and Harry being bad at budgets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_of_the_mill/pseuds/Run_of_the_mill
Summary: Harry buys some shoes and has serious regrets. We've all been there.





	On the Matter of Budgeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short livewrite that stemmed from how I felt after I bought those Slytherin Vans.

"What are you doing?" asked Tom. Harry didn't look up. He kept staring at his feet.

"My wallet just broke up with me," confessed Harry. "I did it dirty."

"You bought those shoes, didn't you?" said Tom. It was a rhetorical question. They both knew which shoes. Harry had seen them at a store in the mall. They'd gone in and Tom had watched as Harry had turned the shoes over, looked at the price, and promptly slapped them back onto the shelf.

"You swore you wouldn't," accused Tom. It wasn't that Harry couldn't afford them. He most certainly could. He worked part-time and all his earnings went towards his pocket money. It's just that they were attempting to teach Harry budgeting and he was simply shite at it.

"Hermione will be so disappointed," lamented Harry. Tom had to agree. Hermione would be disappointed. Then, she would launch in a massive lecture.

"Rest in peace, love," said Tom, patting his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You should be protecting me!" wailed Harry.

"You did the deed," argued Tom. "Why should I pay for it?"

"You're a shite boyfriend, you know?" said Harry.

"You were warned," stated Tom. And Harry had definitely been warned. By Ron. And Draco. And Hermione. And Ginny. And Zabini. And Theo. Even Luna, sweet and accepting Luna, had warned Harry.

"Literally, you have no excuse," said Tom.

Harry moaned sadly and stared morosely at the shoes.

"They're nice," commented Tom. "Your socks will look very good with them."

"Right?" said Harry, immediately perking up. "Especially the Bare Bears one."

"Ice Bear peeking up your ankle," said Tom.

"Cookie Cat flying around it," added Harry.

"BMO on the sides," continued Tom.

"They'll all look smashing," said Harry. "This is what I've been collecting all these socks for. I regret nothing!"

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" grinned Tom. Harry stared at him for a moment, uncomprehending.

"Oh," he finally said, blushing. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Anytime, love," said Tom, pressing a sweet kiss against Harry's hair. "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> I kept the Vans. I regret the loss of money. But I do not regret the shoes. They're beautiful.


End file.
